


Owned Lessons

by deftone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deftone/pseuds/deftone
Summary: "The entrance of the ship was stained with trails of blood that were already drying out.His head was spinning and his legs were trembling with each painful contraction of his muscles. One part of him did not want to go on and see what happened inside.  Din had to prepare for the worst situation he had in mind, with armor around his heart for protection and a flamethrower for revenge."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Owned Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just hurt myself emotionally while writing this because I'm so attached. So please excuse any possible expression that might sound a little bit off. Please let me know what do you think and thank you for reading this!

_First, he worried, now he feared._

His pineal eye sensor from his helmet was flooded with smoke from incandescent weapons that were pushed to their functional limits and fired around him.

Something was dripping from under his armor, and he did not know if it was his blood or his sweat.

Your moves were clumsy and uncalculated but effective when protecting yourself from some hits.

No one can predict an ambush, especially when other so-called bounty hunters decide not to follow the tenets of the Creed. _No hunter shall interfere with another hunter_. However, you had to fight against men that were thirsty for more, that were self-proclaimed hunters, in other words, thieves.

"On your left!" You shouted your warning to Din who was attacked by a larger number of armed muggers.

The Mandalorian was quick and took down the furtive attacker who was attempting to approach him.

He was outnumbered and concerned. This time he did not like the odds, not when you were being attacked as well without any possibility to send a rescue signal to the Bounty Hunter Guild.

Adrenaline quickly brought a piece of new vital information in his mind. He left the ship unguarded. His eyes were quickly directed to your position. You were far away from him and if he shouted, the attackers surely heard too.

Din could not find any other better strategy and sprinted to you, placing himself in front of your figure as a decoy so you could pay attention to what he wanted to tell you. Time was running out, you were getting weaker and the attackers were getting stronger.

"The kid!" He told you while still aiming the enemies. "Go!"

Thankfully you heard him clear enough despite the sound of blasters and heavy bodies falling to the ground.

You started running as fast as you could even if you wished to stay and fight next to him. Looking over your shoulder back at him for one last time, your heart stopped at the sight of another danger.

Din started to regret not investing in another set of Whistling Birds that could get the job done in that critical situation.

Attackers could be charging from the back and he knew that, being prepared for it. When he activated the rearview visor of his helmet, instead of seeing strangers approaching him, Din could see those jump inside the ship after you.

"Feir'Fek!" He cursed, full of blinding rage.

That one second of distraction was enough for an unexpected hard blow to a weak spot of his body to knock him down. Even if he still wanted to fight, his body could not get up anymore. Not even thinking about his already deteriorating conscious state, Din's eyes slowly closed while thinking about you until everything faded away. His last wish was to wake up next to you and the Child and forget about this vivid nightmare.

_First, he felt a lack of hope, then he felt a sharp pain._

The rage did not leave him even after when he woke up in the same place, alone on the ground. He was only surrounded by the sound of the wind when he regained his consciousness.

Grunting, Din got up abruptly, eyes fixated on the Razor Crest as he remembered everything that happened before, one brutal scene after another.

His legs started moving automatically in a desperate limp that seemed too slow to him.

Wanting to get there as fast as he could, Din even thought for a second about using the jetpack that was killing his spine now and every day just to be faster but the distance was too short for that.

His efforts were so big that all of his thoughts were limited to finding you and the Child alive.

The entrance of the ship was stained with trails of blood that were already drying out.

His head was spinning and his legs were trembling with each painful contraction of his muscles. One part of him did not want to go on and see what happened inside. Din had to prepare for the worst situation he had in mind, with armor around his heart for protection and a flamethrower for revenge.

Almost choking for air because of the effort and adrenaline, he still did not stop to catch his breath.

Too often, his contentment was hidden in your presence. Your warmth was always flowing to him in unstoppable calming waves he has never felt from when he was just a child.

Maybe he should have not let you come with him from the beginning of this complicated way of living. He thought how you accepted him with every principle, belief and regretted letting you do it so willingly. Now, Din had no time to ask himself for the reason why you did that.

His body moved almost mindlessly inside the ship as he was trying hard to avoid one lethal thought. He has never seen you fight properly or defend yourself against someone until moments ago and you had no piece of armor either. The Child was also almost helpless if it wasn't for the complicated ability he had. It was all coming from a flaw in his strategy.

The ship felt cold and too silent.

There were memories of how your voice echoed in the ship when singing random lullabies to the Child or when you were chuckling at Din's long and familiar sighs. He was walking through the haze of those memories, not ready to confront the reality.

As Din stepped cautiously closer to the cockpit, his arm was raised, flamethrower prepared, he restrained himself from calling your name even if the wish to do so was hurting him and clinging to his chest. If there still were any intruders on the ship, he knew that he should not announce his presence so naively.

With each sign of the whole mess that was on his ship, he felt that he could not get air normally in the helmet for the first time. Din went through a lot of ambushes but having something to care about so much was making it difficult. Someone close that he could lose, again in his life.

The image he discovered after two or three steps closer was one that was close to his late-night worries.

He finally found you, guarding the Child, standing in the front of his crib, injured but alert and with your blaster targeting the shadow, breathing heavily.

For only a couple of seconds, you two were targeting each other. When you both realized it, instantly, you lowered your blaster letting it fall from your hand and Din let his guard down in front of you faster than ever.

Sensing your weakness just in time, he rushed to where you were standing right when your knees gave out and caught you in his arms.

"There you go." He whispered bringing you closer to him, holding your head steadily by the back of your neck while his own body also lowered to the ground with yours.

Holding you against his armor on the floor of the ship, Din smoothed your messy hair for a few seconds to catch his breath. He closed his eyes tightly and thanked the stars for finding you and the Child alive. You both stood in silence, clinging to each other and letting the embrace numb the stinging feeling of your injuries while the kid was looking at you happily. Was Din truly awake and holding you after that attack or was it going to be the last thing he will see before really regaining his consciousness?

It took you a long time to make him end up in your arms, investing stubbornness, care, trust in his way. And now you could truly feel how it was all worth it.

"I'm sorry." It was the first thing you said after raising your head from his chest to look at his visor for a moment. "They were too fast." You said resting your chin on his shoulder, closing your eyes again, melting in his arms against the Beskar.

"What do you mean? Are you...are you injured?" He panicked already starting to look for any type of injury on your body and wishing that there wasn't any. 

Even if the armor was cold, his way of holding you tight and his worry were compensating. You have seen him agitated before but now it seemed more obvious.

"No. It's not that." You quickly responded and looked down, avoiding his gaze. "They stole some weapons." You said in a more silenced and ashamed voice.

You knew how sacred those are to a Mandalorian and then to a bounty hunter but you could only focus to protect the Child during the attack. Still looking at him, you stood there, waiting for his response. What you weren't aware of because of the exhaust was that Din was still holding you tight, with no break.

"Don't you think we can handle getting those back next time?" He tried to change the atmosphere for your sake even while looking at the traces of blood smeared to the exit of the ship and being scared of what could have happened.

His reaction made you smile faintly but even that single smile was quick to transform into a frown as you felt a sharp pain coming from your temple. You touched the surface of your skin and felt wetness on your fingertips. The Child cooed from his crib, looking at you with big worried eyes.

"Let me help you with that." Din said softly grabbing your chin to take a full look at your face in search of other injuries.

"I can handle it, it's not a big deal." You responded almost mindlessly with no intention of acting tough.

At that moment, nothing else mattered more than the relief of you both being safe next to the Child. 

The déjà vu feeling you had from that response was enough to make you remember something. You have had this conversation with him before, but the roles were inverted this time.

Din had his head tilted slightly to the front and you could bet on the fact that he surely had one eyebrow raised at you because of that answer. 

"Now it's not the time to do this." He scolded you, clear words being emitted out of his helmet.

Din took off his worn-out cape and wrapped it around your shoulders. Sitting on the floor of the ship, you looked over at Din who was searching for the pressurized container filled with bacta spray.

You observed how his moves were rushed, knocking objects over, hardly audible grunting and sighing were also heard. He was trying to keep everything in even when he discovered that the attackers even stole the damn healing spray.

After finding a simple wet cloth instead, when Din turned to you, every ounce of bold frustration disappeared. He remembered something.

He has not lost you today.

Din wanted to thank you for staying safe and keeping the Child safe as well but no formulation was up to his liking.

"How could you handle it alone?" He asked, even if he knew very well how capable you were.

"I had a pretty decent example to learn from." You answered lightly pushing your shoulder into his and smiling. "And a hold-out blaster."

You hoped that your words could calm him down even a little and even if you could not see the expressions of his face. Unfortunately, nothing could silence his worry and guilt that still remained.

He knew from the start that there will be moments in which he will not be able to protect you or the Child but pushed that thought far to the back of his mind in order to still function. So far away that now, his worry transformed into fear.

"Trouble will always stick to you if you stay with me."

Your weak but reassuring smile slowly dropped when he finally let it out. His shoulders were slouching and his head was moving in a slight shake of disapproval.

"I know that." You started looking down at your hands for a second. "I know that just as I know how bounty hunting is a competitive business and probably the toughest job in the galaxy. I understand that it's all because of the trouble and those scums that decide not to follow the tenets."

The Mandalorian looked at you and realized for the first time how much you have learned from working and staying with him. He was never aware of how attentive you were when it came to this business and what he was doing. Din did not want to interrupt or stop you, because it was reminding him of those facts too. You knew him and his way of living and to his surprise, he did not feel uncomfortable because of that. It was actually the opposite.

"But I still want to stay no matter what can happen." You concluded looking straight to his visor, searching for eyes that were looking into yours.

Din's lips were parted, wanting to tell you that he wants that as well, but for as much as he could keep you safe next to him.

His hands were always steady when aiming but focusing now on your injury seemed difficult after hearing those words from you.

Cleaning the injury from your temple while you waited, covered by his cape, he was thinking everything through. You saw him shaking his head slowly during the process. Scenarios of how much it could have gone worse were not letting him feel the same relief he felt when he was holding you.

Din got up with slowed movement and avoided looking at you.

"Then, you will have to train starting from tomorrow. And the next few days." He said not looking at you as your eyebrows furrowed. "I have to find some weapons that will suit your technique and teach you how to use them correctly."

He was already planning everything, looking around for equipment that was left and that can be used. A part of him was trying to aggravate his words just to push you away from him, where there is safety. The other part of him was too selfish, wanting to whisper a cordial ' _thank you for wanting to stay_ '.

When realization bloomed in your mind about what he was trying to do, you got up prepared to put it to an end.

"Din?" You called his name and placed your hands on his shoulders. "Nothing that you can say will make me let go."

He stopped in his tracks and his shoulders dropped, realizing how his reaction sounded and looked and how stubborn you were. Asking you why seemed pointless now when he finally understood. 

"Fine." His tone was calmer and much warmer now. "If you want to stay, you must understand that the Child needs you safe." Din placed a hand on the back of your head to bring you closer and stick your forehead to his helmet. "I need you safe." Now that you were so close to him, you could hear how his voice broke with those words.

It was impossible for you to understand what he was imagining sometimes. Ways to lose you, so numerous and so brutal. The fear of losing you when you were so close to him was always shadowing every beaming thought of you. Every time he was letting himself live in the moment when you softly called his name and touched his helmet as his hands ghosted over your hips, those times were interrupted by a fear that the one he is holding will be taken away. That precaution was pulling him back to a reserved and strict self, right after moments in which you could swear that his armor was transparent and you could see his heart, beating happily at the sight of you.

It always made you wonder why after believing that he let his guard down in front of you, he would act like you two were just acquainted and had plans to keep it like so. Now everything made sense to you and he was anticipating that. There was only one thing that could treat that fear of his and you were ready for it.

"Then, we'll do exactly as you said. We will train ourselves and make sure to stay safe. I promise, Din." You said in a serious voice before trying to change the atmosphere. "Plus, I bet that I can get you to the ground in no time after such a day and such a confrontation." Your tone mockingly changed into a false proud one as you rested your forearms on his shoulders to the sides of his neck while smiling to him.

Din chuckled at your playful gesture and grabbed both of your forearms in place, once again placing his forehead against yours.

"And you'll be falling to the ground with me."


End file.
